In Treatment
by BrookeKerington29
Summary: Following her kidnapping, Brennan goes to Sweets for therapy and things become difficult the further they get. Sequel to My Bones. T.
1. Preliminary Notes

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bones nor will I ever.**

**_Preliminary Notes - Dr L. Sweets - 11/21/2013_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Patient:<strong> Dr Temperance Brennan _

_**Age**:36 _

_Dr Brennan has recently been discharged from George Washington Hospital after being held hostage by her ex partner Justin Riley. _

_Her injuries according to her hospital notes includes a dislocated shoulder, multiple bruises, damaged ribs and multiple cuts along the arms._

_Special Agent Seeley Booth has come to me in regards to her recent psychological behaviour following being discharged._

_Psychological behaviour includes withdrawal from her surroundings, making little sound and is unresponsive, clinging to her infant children and recurring nightmares. _

_Doctors have prescribed her antidepressants and sleeping pills but there is no indication of whether she has been taking her medication._

_Since part of the trial is for me to present the psychological effects on Dr Brennan following her abduction, we shall be taking part in weekly sessions to asses her wellbeing._

_By the end of the sessions I hope to gain a better understanding of how Dr Brennan was feeling during her ordeal and assess whether it will have a long-term effect on her mental health._


	2. Session 1

Brennan was fiddling with her fingers and staying quiet.

In the two months since Booth saved her from Riley and the emergency delivery of Izzie, she had become sort of withdrawn and jumpy if anyone made any sudden movements. Cam had given Brennan leave but since returning from the hospital, she had spent a lot of the time sitting on the couch looking into thin air and saying very little.

She seemed to want to hold Izzie and Katy close to her chest as though she was trying to stop them from getting hurt but Booth had to take them away to stop them from being crushed. He wasn't even certain whether it was Post Partum Depression or PTSD but Brennan wasn't responding to anything.

And it wasn't helping that she was refusing to sleep in their bed. She was sleeping on the couch and Booth stayed with her just in case she hurt herself or she had a nightmare. It was happening a lot. Often she would wake up screaming and crying. About 3 times a night. And each time Booth would hold her until she stopped.

While Brennan stayed in her secluded bubble, everyone was building a case against Riley.

Wendell and Cam were looking at the physical damage that Brennan had received, while Sweets was working on the emotional effects on her. Part of this was a weekly session between Brennan and Sweets.

Today was the first session. Booth had led her to Sweets office and left them on their own.

"I still think that psychology is a soft science." Brennan said quietly. Sweets smiled. At least she still had some of herself in her.

"Nice to know somethings haven't changed. Dr Brennan, I know you haven't technically been my patient before so I need to get to know you so I can make a pre-psychological assessment."

"You know me Dr Sweets."

"I know you as a friend but as your therapist I need to get to know you. So are you married, single or other?"

"Married." Brennan said stroking her ring.

"Children?"

"3. A boy and 2 girls. Though Parker is technically my step-son, he is no less my child than my daughters."

"How old are they?"

"Parker is 12, Katy is 2 in a few months and Isabel is nearly two months old."

"Do you love them?"

"Of course." she sounded offended.

"How long have you been married?"

"9 weeks."

"Was it a nice wedding?"

"It was until…" She stopped mid sentence.

"Ok. Dr Brennan. I know it's difficult for you to talk about what happened but I'm not going to push you at any point. Take your time and we'll get there."

"Thank you Dr Sweets. Instead of you asking questions I could just tell you about myself."

"Go ahead." Sweets smiled.

"I'm Dr Temperance Brennan-Booth. Formally Joy Keenan. Daughter of Max and Christine Keenan, sister of Russ Brennan, formally Kyle Keenan. My parents were bank robbers so they were put under the Witness Protection Programme but they had to run away when I was 15. After that I was put in different foster homes. Some were ok. Some were the worst. I went to North-western and I have a PhD in Forensic Anthropology. I work at the Jeffersonian Institute in the Medico- Legal Laboratory. I was partnered with Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI about 9 years ago. We fell in love and after 7 years of sexual repression, we became a romantic couple and we had a daughter last February and we had a daughter last month. We got married after he proposed to me last October."

"That's an interesting life to lead. Do you like working at the Jeffersonian?"

"Yeah. Though recently I've been trying to spend more time with my daughter, Katy since she is now starting to form memories and I don't want her to remember me as a mother who spends more time at work than she does with her child."

"Katy is your pride and joy."

"I love her. I have done since she was in my uterus."

"What about your youngest daughter? Isabel."

"I love her too. But…" Brennan wasn't sure how to finish that sentence.

"Have you struggled bonding with her?"

"I… She was born prematurely so her immune system isn't as strong. And she doesn't latch on to my nipple when breast-feeding, so she's on sterilised bottles. I'm worried if things go wrong then she'll become sick and die."

"Dr Brennan, what you are feeling is natural as you are a mother."

"I don't understand."

"I mean, you feel as though you can't bond with her because you didn't get a chance to hold her after she was born because there was a risk to you and a risk to Isabel due to the fact neither of you could breathe at normal paces. You both had to be on life support. I have your doctor's notes."

"What do they say?"

"Um… well." Sweets pulled up some of the notes in front of him."'Bruised ribs… Dislocated shoulder… Multiple cuts on arms…Dehydration.'"

"No wonder I was on life support."

"Well it wasn't surprising."

"My husband says I'm lucky to be alive. He asked me when we met if I believed in fate and I said it was ludicrous. I think it applies to luck as well. It wasn't luck that saved me. It was Booth."

"Ok. Dr Brennan our hour is up so I'll see you the same time next week."

"Sure I'll be there." Brenan stood up and walked out of the office. Sweets went to his computer and opened a document.

_Patient: Dr Temperance Brennan_

_Session 1: Dr Brennan showed signs of withdrawal initially but opened up slightly and began to talk about her life. The following discussion involved her children and her medical notes. _

_From what I can see so far she is suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder as she couldn't bring herself to say what had happened to her. All this is consistent with my preliminary notes as is her appearance as her eyes indicate she hasn't had sufficient amount of sleep. _

_From today's session I can predict it may take a few for her to open up to what happened and believe me. It's going to be a bumpy ride._


	3. Session 2

Sweets heard a knock on his door so he got out of his computer chair an opened the door to find a soaking wet Brennan.

"Dr Brennan, you're…early." Sweets said.

"I know. I had to get out of the house."

"Do you want to come in?"

"I have dry clothes in my bag. I always keep a set for emergencies."

"I'll let you get changed in here and I'll go out here to give you some privacy."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"So why did you come on your own?" Sweets asked Brennan while handing her a coffee to warm her up.

"Booth needed some rest. Katy was startled by the thunder storms and I kept waking up so he's barely been asleep."

"Nightmares?" Brennan nodded. "I noticed you were prescribed with sleeping meds. Are you taking them as stated on the bottle."

"No as often as stated on the bottle."

"You know they were prescribed for a good reason."

"Dr Sweets. I was on pain killers during my time in hospital. The drugs were making me delirious enough without the use of sleeping medication."

"But you know that they are designed to help you sleep?"

"Of course."

"Are you taking your antidepressants?"

"Not really."

"Don't you think that they would help you?"

"I don't know."

"So what are these nightmares consisting of?"

"Um, I'm alone in a room… and I can hear a baby crying and… I'm looking for the baby… but I can't find it… I then open a door and… a man's face appears and his face is covered in blood…" Brennan stopped.

"Is this the end?"

"No but the end is too horrifying for me to explain."

"OK. Do you want me to leave it until you are more comfortable to explain?" Brennan nodded and kept her head down.

"Katy's always had a fear of thunder storms. Ever since she was in the uterus." Brennan said randomly. Sweets knew she wanted to change the topic.

"Thunder is scary. It's loud and the noise is still unfamiliar to her even at her age."

"I remember one night when I was pregnant with her, the storms were so loud that she started jumping in my uterus."

"Does Isabel share the same reaction to thunder as Katy?"

"No. She slept through the night apparently."

"Have thunderstorms ever frightened you?"

"Not particularly."

"Do you have any fears?"

"I never really had many fears until I nearly lost a baby." Brennan said unexpectedly.

"Nearly lost?"

"Remember the case in which my father consulted when I was 4 months pregnant with Kaitlyn and I got pushed down some stairs. I was completely in love with her at that point and I was scared they were going to tell me that she was dead."

"Oh God yeah. So you nearly losing Katy made you fear that you could lose your children in general?"

"Yeah."

"That is natural to you. You feel that way because you are protective of them. It's natural mothering instinct."

"You wouldn't have been able to imagine how scared I was when she was born. She was breech and not in a hospital. Dr Linder was fortunate enough to get to where me and Booth were before I was fully dilated. I don't think Booth could have coped with pulling her out by himself. But then again he has seen worse."

"How long have you been in love with Booth?"

"I think it was the moment we met but I don't think I realised it until he saved me from being mauled to death by dogs."

"Why did it take you 7 years to be in a relationship with him?"

"When me and Booth first met I was impervious. I wasn't used to letting people in so as the partnership grew I started to lose the imperviousness and become a strong substance. The last of my impervious left me when we had the hearing impaired girl case a few years ago and even though me and Booth went on a few dates before that we weren't officially a couple until the night where I went into his room and consummated our love."

"Was your intention to sleep with him that night?"

"No. Booth held me and we came to a decision about our relationship and we made love."

"And two weeks later you found out you were pregnant. How was your initial reaction to that?"

"I was scared. Me and Booth had only just begun our relationship, we were sneaking around and still sorting some things out. A baby was the last thing I was expecting. But I grew happier when I remembered the baby was Booth's child. He would love it and me and when I told him, my heart exploded in metaphorical joy when he smiled and kissed me."

"How did he react when you told him of your pregnancy with Isabel?"

"We found out together that time and we were both happy. But that moment of happiness was shattered when the call from the hospital informed Booth of his father's death earlier this year."

"You've never really talked about your feelings about Agent Booth's father. What did you make of him?"

"A part of me hated him for what he did to Booth, but I never really knew him so I held my voice."

"Have you ever told Booth this?"

"Yeah. I told Booth and he was understanding because he felt the same way."

There was a rather long pause until Brennan said "I think our hour is up Dr Sweets."

"It's still raining do you want me to drive you home?"

"No thank you. I reserved a cab before I came in. I'd think I'd catch pneumonia if I went on the bus again in this weather." Brennan smiled as she stood up and left Sweets' office. Sweets then went to his computer.


	4. Session 3

"What happened to your neck?" Sweets asked Brennan when she appeared in the doorway with a neck brace.

"I slept at an odd angle and my neck stiffened. Booth called the doctor and he said that I should wear a neck brace for a couple of days." Brennan said.

The next thing Sweets spotted was the baby carrier. "It appears we have a guest."

"I've spent the morning shopping with Izzie. To see if I can bond wither better. I was going to give her to Booth or an hour but he's out on an arrest."

"No problem. Do you want to sit down?"

"Yeah, I'll set her down next to me." Brennan sat down and put the carrier next to her. Izzie was fast asleep clutching onto a stuffed bunny.

"How has the bonding been working out?" Sweets asked when he sat in his shrink chair.

"She's been rather sensible. She's not very boisterous."

"Sounds like a nice change from Katy's rough and tumble."

"She's confidant more than rough and tumble," Brennan paused for a moment. "The, er… I think I'm ready to explain the end of the nightmare I was telling you."

"Are you sure because if you feel uncomfortable talking about it, I'm not going to push you."

"I think that if I tell someone then I'll stop having the nightmare."

"OK. In your own time."

"Right, so I got to the part with the man with the blood on his face. I look over his shoulder and I see a pool of blood and the blood leads to a woman with her stomach has been cut open."

"Was that it?"

"No. I pushed past the man and ran to the woman. It wasn't just any woman. It was myself."

"And the baby was?"

"The crying baby was my own and it had been ripped out of me."

"And this is the same dream you've had since you returned from the hospital?"

"Yes. What do you think it means?"

"Maybe it came from a fear of what Riley would've done to you and Izzie while you were being held hostage."

There was a brief silence that was disrupted by a whimpering coming from Izzie.

"She's hungry." Brennan said rummaging in the bag looking for the milk bottle. She unclipped Izzie from the carrier and held her like she would while feeding her. Izzie latched onto the teat and suckled greedily. "She doesn't just have Booth's appearance, she has his appetite as well."

"She's grown a little since she was born." Izzie was just over 4 pounds when she was delivered at 32 weeks in gestation. Her lungs hadn't quite developed so she was incubated for the first couple of weeks of her life. Brennan sat in a wheel chair next to her daughter everyday while in hospital and 4 weeks later both mother and baby were well enough to go home.

"She's now 5 pounds 1 ounce. There are some benefits to having her father's appetite." Izzie stopped suckling and Brennan pulled out a small towel and placed it over her shoulder and Brennan burped her.

"You're good with her." Sweets said as Brennan placed the baby back in to the carrier.

"I've had practice." Brennan said smiling.

"Can I ask you where you slept last night?"

"The couch why?"

"The stiff neck. How long have you slept on the couch?"

"Since I returned from hospital."

"Why have you not slept in your bed?"

"I feel safer."

"Why?"

"It's more enclosed than the bed."

"Booth stays with you?"

"Yeah."

"How would you react if Booth didn't stay with you?"

"Like he didn't love me."

"You would feel abandoned?"

"Yeah."

"Does this relate to when your parents left you when you were 15?"

"A little. I felt as though my parents didn't love me when they left."

"That's natural. to assume that. Do you have a fear of people leaving you?"

"I don't think so."

"I think differently. Your parents left you when you needed them at a time when you were forming adult relationships so when they left your faith in relationships was shattered. Your faith in love was shattered when your foster families abused and neglected you. Your confidence in love was only regained when you fell in love with Booth and he gave you his heart. He has proven that he loves you. He loves you to the point where he would die for you."

"I know he would. Booth has done that on many occasions."

"You may be experiencing abandonment issues. You're scared that if someone leaves you, it means they don't love you."

"I wish my mother was still here. I feel like I need to talk to her about stuff. And I've felt it for years but it grew when I was pregnant. I wanted to know if I was doing stuff right, how she felt. I was happy but I felt unsure about a lot of stuff."

"Pregnancy is difficult. You've been through trauma in both pregnancies. Your first pregnancy, you were pushed down some stairs. The last pregnancy you had, you were held at gun point by a madman and then kidnapped by a deranged ex-boyfriend."

"I wouldn't count him as an ex-boyfriend."

"Why?"

"Can I explain it next time because our hour is up?"

"Sure."

"Sweets there is a Christmas party at the Jeffersonian tonight. Are you coming?"

"I don't know maybe."

"Sweets you need to be with people. Especially this year." Daisy had died earlier that year and the approaching holiday had been having a bad effect on him as he felt rather lonely.

"I'm fine Dr Brennan."

"If you are sure." Brennan stood up and picked up the baby carrier and the bag.

"Dr Brennan, could you try and sleep in your own bed? For your neck's sake"

"I might do but I wouldn't count on it anytime soon." Brennan smiled and walked out if the door. Sweets sat there and looked out the window where there was a picture of Daisy. He got up and picked up the picture and thought about things. A lot of things.


	5. Session 4

Sweets felt a lot better following the holidays. Even when his lowest point was jumping off Arrington Memorial Bridge, he realised how loved he actually was. Daisy may have been a victim of Manson Harper's final revenge but he remembered that his friends were supportive and that it wasn't the end of the world.

But now the holidays were over, he needed to get to pressing matters, such as 'I wouldn't count him as an ex-boyfriend'.

Sweets was glad that Brennan was opening up to not just him but to Booth as well. Booth had commented that Brennan was talking to him about how she had felt since she was 15. She even told him of the nightmare but it wasn't helping because she was still having it.

Sweets heard the knock on the door and opened it. Brennan was dressed in what looked to be a little black dress and looked as though she had returned from a night out.

"I've been out with Angela and I haven't been home." Brennan explained.

"Right. You can come in." Brennan clutched her shoes and padded into the office on bare feet and sat on the couch.

"We weren't drinking before you ask. I shouldn't be consuming alcohol with my medication and Angela is breast feeding the twins."

"You were out all night?"

"No, we checked into a hotel. It was supposed to be a 'girl's catch up night'."

"So, last time we got to 'I wouldn't count him as an ex-boyfriend'. Did something happen in the relationship?"

"Do you want me to go through the entire relationship? Even though it was brief."

"Sure. Go ahead."

"We met when I was 20. I was in my 2nd year in college. He passed me messages to me during lectures. He asked me out as I agreed. We went out for a couple of weeks, but during those weeks he started asking where I was and he became a little controlling. He said I couldn't see some of my friends anymore. Then after a night out he started to become abusive and…then I was on the bed." Brennan stopped and her hands came to her face and she slipped to the floor.

Sweets got out of his seat and sat on the coffee table in front of Brennan.

"It went on for 4 hours. I managed to convince him that we could still be in a relationship."

"What happened after that?"

"I ignored his calls, his messages, everything."

"And you being kidnapped was the first time you had seen him since then?"

"Yes. While I was held in that tunnel, he kept insisting that I was his. The more I denied it the more he hurt me. During those couple of weeks, he hit me , cut me, me and…"

"Dr Brennan, I know that this is very hard for you, but I need to ask. Did Riley sexually assault you while you were in that tunnel?"

"He tried to. But I started having contractions when he tried to force my legs open." Brennan paused "I've been thinking about my past a lot recently. I think that my sexual relationships with other men, and Booth isn't included in this, was a way for me to see if all men were like him." Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Dr Brennan no one blames you for what happened." Brennan buried her head in her lap. Sweets took her hands and held them and she gripped them tightly. "Do you want to end the session now?"

Brennan nodded her head and Sweets helped her up. "You don't have to take me home. I have the car." she walked to the door and walked out. Sweets sat down and placed his hands on his face.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Booth came through the front door and could hear hysterical crying coming from upstairs. He shot up the stairs and ran into his room and found Brennan in a mess, Parker holding her and a bottle of spilt pills on the floor. Booth looked between all three and when he looked at Parker's face, the boy just nodded, confirming Booth's fears.

"Parker go and check on your sisters." Parker shook his head. After what just happened, he wasn't leaving Brennan. Booth walked over and held Brennan's over side. "I've got her. Go and check on the girls and then I'll come and talk to you." Parker stood up and looked back before walking out the room. "What were you thinking Temperance?"

"You don't need me. I'm damaged goods." Brennan's voice was a combination of sadness and disgust. Mainly at herself.

"Look, I need to check if Parker is okay. I'm going to take these with me just give yourself a minute to calm down." Booth went to the bottle and picked up the pills and took them with him. He found Parker sitting in a curled ball position in the girls bedroom. Both girls were asleep. "You okay buddy?"

"No. Why did she do that?" He looked as though he was going to cry. Booth sat next to him.

"I don't know. But I'm going to ask her why. I'm just going to call Hodgins and Angela to see if they can look after all three of you." Booth stood up and pulled out his phone.

bxbxbxbxbxb

About half an hour later, Angela had picked the kids up and Booth stood in the doorway not knowing what to think or say to Brennan. Brennan was now sitting on the bed with her legs up to her chest.

"Why? Why do you think that you are damaged goods?"

"If I tell you then you will never look at me the same way again."

"Bones, I'm trying to help you. I can't help you if you won't let me in. You were getting better and then you do this. Parker is in a state because of it, why would you be damaged goods?"

"Because, look at me Booth. I'm 36, I've been beaten to within an inch of my life, I can't bond with our daughter and I feel as though I'm worthless to everyone." Brennan broke into tears and Booth walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, Baby." Booth kissed her head and the pair lay down on the bed. Brennan took Booth's hand . "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Yeah."


	6. Session 5

**Because the conversation between B&B is pretty much the same as the one that happened in Sweets office I'm just going to skip to the session**

The couple of days following Brennan's suicide attempt had been filled with phone calls, talking and a lot more talking.

Booth had decided to hide the pills out of Brennan's reach and Brennan found time to talk to Parker about what happened. He really was upset about it but she reassured him that she was fine and it had nothing to do with him. But it meant he didn't want to leave her on her own.

The next session with Sweets, Booth had decided to come with her. At the current moment they were both sitting on opposite sides of the couch. Just like old times. But unlike old times, it was silence.

"I'm not crazy." Brennan said. It was such an awkward silence that someone had to break it.

"No one said you were." Sweets said. "What you are experiencing is PSTD. By reliving what you told me made you think that you are too damaged for love."

"And you're not." Booth said trying to give her a reassuring smile and took her hand.

"Honestly? Even after that could have cost us the custody case. What is he going to say to Rebecca?" Brennan asked.

"Honestly, yes. I love you even after what you told me. And do you really think Parker speaks to Rebecca about what happens at our place after what she said to him?"

"Of course he wouldn't." Brennan mumbled.

"He's been put under enough since the wedding. So he doesn't need to get barred from our place."

"Between you getting kidnapped and the emergency c-section, he's dealt with more than a 12-year-old should." Sweets said.

"You forgot my breakdown." Booth said. Brennan looked at Booth. "I was a mess. I really was. I hadn't slept, eaten much and I was losing my temper with everyone. First Wendell, then Carlie, then Hacker and finally Parker."

"Booth…" Brennan couldn't believe that Booth would lose his temper with Parker.

"I was really pissed off at the first three and then Parker said I was acting like a jerk and… it was an ugly fight."

_'BECAUSE DAD I'M TIRED OF BEING IGNORED! THAT'S ALL YOU'VE DONE SINCE BONES WENT! AND I'M YOUR KID DAD! YOU NEED TO REMEMBER THAT I'M JUST AS IMPORTANT AS A GIRLFRIEND!' _Booth shook his head.

"I know he didn't mean half the stuff he said. He was just angry at me and I nearly hit him. But instead I told him to go to his room and went straight to the bottle."

"You're not him Booth." Brennan said. Booth knew what 'Him' meant.

"I know. But I felt sick at myself for turning straight to the bottle. Katy was crying because of the shouting and I ignored her."

"What?"

"She was crying and I ignored her. But I learnt that I was such a idiot when Pops brought her into the living room. I hated myself for how I treated everyone."

"I'm sorry Booth."

"No I'm sorry. I'm the one that neglected the kids."

The silence tool over again. Booth took her hand again. Another thing that Booth had started to neglect was intimacy. The night she told Booth of her rape was about as intimate as they had gotten. And Brennan needed the intimacy to make her feel loved. She knew Booth loved her, she just needed the proof. An ordeal such as the one she had been through, she needed to feel love again.

"Booth, I need you to touch me." Brennan said suddenly.

"Now?" this came from both Booth and Sweets.

"No. I mean you've barely touched me in a way that makes me feel loved."

"I didn't think you wanted me to."

"Initially, I didn't but since I've started telling you things, I've felt the need for you just to touch me."

"Intimately or just sexually?" Booth asked.

"Both. I want you not to hold me for protection, I need you actually to kiss me with passion. Do you love me?"

Booth shifted over to her and pushed some hair from her face. "Yeah. Do you want me to prove it to you?" Brennan gave him a small smile and leaned in and Booth met her half way.

It was a hesitant kiss at first but Booth but his hand on the back of her head and Brennan deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue into his mouth. This was the first time that they had kissed that passionately since the wedding and it felt great.

"Um, guys?" Sweets pressed in and they broke apart looking rather pleased with what happened.

"Better?" Booth asked.

Brennan smiled and nodded, pressing her head against his before dropping it onto his shoulder and turning to Sweets.

"Ok, this is what I'm going to suggest to you. I want you to go on your honeymoon. You need some time to be together intimately and to reconnect. You two haven't had it easy and you just need some time away from it all. Is there a place you can go?" Sweets said.

"The beach house. It's where we feel safe." Brennan said tracing patterns on Booth's hand.

"Does that sound like a good idea?" Booth asked Brennan.

"Yeah. I just think we need to be together after what's happened."

"I mean your scars. Is your body ready for it."

"I think so. I want to." Booth kissed the top of her head.

Sweets smiled. He had managed to break the surface and got into the deeper meaning of what was going on inside Brennan's head.


	7. Session 6

Sweets couldn't help but notice the glow on Brennan's face when she entered his office.

Brennan looked great when she glowed. When she didn't she looked like a shrinking violet. She had looked that way since the hospital and the other times Sweets remembered Brennan glowing was when she and Booth decided to take the plunge and sleep together, when she was pregnant and her wedding day. The current glow wasn't quite as high as then and that meant one more issue to sort out.

"So how was the honeymoon." Sweets asked.

"Amazing. I never knew how much I missed having Booth's lips on my skin and his fingers on my back." Brennan said smiling.

"It made you feel loved?"

"Yeah."

"And is everything good between you and Booth?"

"Perfect. But… I'm still struggling to bond with Isabel."

"How so."

"She's not letting me hold her. I think she knows I'm scared."

"Of her?"

"No, just scared that she may die."

"You nearly lost her once. I know I said that it was natural for you to be scared of you losing her but I think your more scared because of what happened. If I'm going to be honest, she was lucky to survive on very little nourishment and constant beatings."

"Do you know what happened after Booth got me out of there?"

"I drove you both the hospital as fast as I could and when we got there, you were unconscious and when the doctors examined you, you had a weak pulse and so did Isabel. You nearly stopped breathing. You were fortunate enough to be rescued. If Riley had it his way, he would have done what your nightmares said."

"I know."

"You and Isabel went through this together and you need to remember that anything can hurt her. Not just one person."

"Anything?"

"You know that anything can hurt kids. Bookcases, TV cabinets, anything. You can't protect her from everything."

"I could if I bubble wrapped the items you just mentioned." Brennan joked.

"You could. But it would be beneficial for you if you try not to worry that she is going to get hurt."

"I still want another baby. Even after what happened."

"It's a bit soon to have another child isn't it?"

"I meant that even after I nearly lost Izzie, I would like more children."

"That's good."

"Dr Sweets, I think that these sessions have been beneficial. Without them, I would have died. Not physically but mentally."

"Did they change your opinion of psychology?"

"Maybe a little." Brennan smiled. "I've had my life saved many times. Mainly by Booth but by you and Parker also. If it weren't for all you three I may have killed myself earlier than when I tried to."

"I shall take that as a thank you."

"It is." both of them stood up and Brennan did something unexpected. She hugged him. Not just a small hug but a massive hug. Sweets hugged her back.

When Brennan let him go and smiled and walked out of the room.

Sweets walked over to his computer.

_Patient: Dr Temperance Brennan_

_From my sessions with Dr Brennan, I have established how difficult and damaging the kidnap on her. Dr Brennan experienced extreme Post Traumatic Distress Disorder. _

_She was experiencing nightmares consistent with a fear of what Justin Riley could have done to her and her then unborn daughter. _

_Dr Brennan had also experienced sexual violence at the hands of Riley. The reliving of the incident caused her to think she wasn't worth loving but her husband proved otherwise…._

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Bones?" Booth called as her returned home. He could see Parker knocked out onto the couch with an equally knocked out Katy on his belly. He had to smile at the pair of them because even though Parker was growing up and has a girlfriend, he still was an unbelievable softy when it came to his baby sister. Booth left the pair on their own and went upstairs.

Booth went into the bedroom and found Brennan sitting on the bed with Izzie in her arms. She was smiling and letting Izzie suckle on her finger.

Booth thought it was a perfect sight. His amazing, beautiful wife was cooing over their little girl. They had finally had a bond. And Booth swore that he fell in love with Temperance Brennan all over again.

The End.


End file.
